buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Own It, Part Two
Own It, Part Two: The Centre Cannot Hold is the twenty-seventh issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis While Dawn and Xander are trapped in another dimension, Buffy, Willow, and Giles are deal with betrayal from the Magic Council, the faerie folk, and the military – no surprise there – all while trying to keep peace among themselves.https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/26-435/ Continuity * Lilah Morgan, an ''Angel'' series character, makes her first appearance in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Dawn warns about her knowledge on Wolfram & Hart; the Scooby Gang knowledge and distrust on the firm was mentioned in "Damage" and "A Hole in the World". * Lilah has a scar from when she was decapitated in "Salvage". * The Scoobies discuss about giving D'Hoffryn and the Magic Council new powers, which happened in In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three. * Buffy mentions Andrew's "banana talkies and miner helmets," his gadgets in Old Demons, Part Two. * Xander gains a new axe; he had lost his favorite axe in ''Old Demons, Part Two'', after stating short distance weapons were best for aiming with one eye. * Jonathan returns with a healthy body after running away in a decaying body in In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three. * D'Hoffryn shows Andrew a vision with Willow and Spike from Return to Sunnydale, Part One. * One of Andrew's online dates is shown, as stated in In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three that he was meeting men through a dating application. * D'Hoffryn repeats the quote "Never go for the kill if you can go for the pain" from the episode "Selfless". * A new queen is established in the Faerie realm, the predecessor assassinated in Own It, Part One. * Venobia, her slave, and servants are of Sebassis' species from Angel season 5, as well as the Big Bad organization Circle of the Black Thorn. * Buffy mentions calling Angel again, as a reference to his last visit in "Old Demons". Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Dawn Summers *Rupert Giles *Spike *Andrew Wells *Jonathan Levinson *Lilah Morgan *D'Hoffryn *Lake Stevens *Sundrop *Rancidus *Vomitia *Pusleak *Venobia *Venobia's slave *Clive (Only in visions) *Brian (Only in visions) *Angel *Monarch Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *Wolfram & Hart *United States Armed Forces *Circle of the Black Thorn *Xander and Spike's cats *Magic Council Species *Human *Slayer *Witch *Vampire *The Key *Demon *Anharrans Demons *Vengeance Demon *Fae *Robot Locations *Anharra *Naval Base San Diego *U.S.S. Nevada *Dino-Mite Dinosaur Park *San Francisco **Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment Weapons and Objects *Scythe *Vampyr book *Sword Behind the Scenes Trivia *The subtitle "The Centre Cannot Hold" was based on a verse from the poem "The Second Coming" by W. B. Yeats. Collections *"Own It" Pop Culture References *The demons in Anharra cheered for the villanous character Jeoffrey while watching Game of Thrones ''TV series. *Buffy mentions "monkey's paw qualities," a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Monkey%27s_Paw ''The Monkey's Paw] tale. *Lilah Morgan says the phrase "all I do is win," which is the title of the popular song by DJ Khaled. *Jonathan compares Clive to David Bowie. *In response to an accusation of sexual identity repression, Clive says that "not everyone grew up in San Francisco," a reference to the city's historical LGBT activism. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-27-00b.jpg|Main cover by Steve Morris B10-27-01b.jpg|Variant by Rebekah Isaacs Preview Buffys10n27p1.jpg Buffys10n27p2.jpg Buffys10n27p3.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten